


All I want for Christmas is you

by Avellana



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (no tan desconocidos), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Final Feliz, Fluff, M/M, Navidad, cumpleaños solitario, dar asilo a desconocidos en nochebuena, deseos navideños, fiesta de navidad, mención de glee, mención de liam, noche buena
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avellana/pseuds/Avellana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Harry le encanta observar al chico de los ojos azules mientras hace su trabajo y cuando se  presenta la oportunidad está más que dispuesto a ofrecerle  su casa, sus amigos y, por qué  no, su corazón en Noche Buena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want for Christmas is you

**Author's Note:**

> La historia no está betada.  
> Disfrútenla.

Harry se entretenía ordenando las cucharas, las tapas y servilletas, y contaba los sobrecitos de azúcar y crema mientras esperaba que avanzara el tiempo. Él sabía que por la temporada aquel lugar estaba repleto, pero ese día en particular era imposible concebir que hubiera tantos clientes como estaba acostumbrado; él mismo no estaría trabajando de no ser por las repentinas vacaciones que su madre y su esposo habían decidido tomar para visitar a su hermana que se encontraba en algún lugar de América. Miró una vez más hacia las mesas sólo para cerciorarse que los mismos tres clientes de la última media hora continuaban ahí. Bufó para sí reclamándose mentalmente haber reusado la invitación de sus padres. El sonido de la campanilla que anunciaba que la puerta se abría se escuchó, el chico de rulos posó su vista en el umbral de entrada y se sorprendió al ver al _chico de ojos azules_ introducirse en el local.

 

Caminó hacía su habitual mesa y tomó asiento, acomodó el ladeado _beanie_ que descansaba sobre sus lacios cabellos poniéndolo de vuelta en el centro de su cabeza, luego se frotó las manos y sopló en ellas en un intento por calentarlas, sus mejillas y nariz se encontraban rojas a causa del evidente frío que hacía en esa época del año.

 

Harry se apresuró a su mesa a preguntarle su orden, más por puro formalismo que  por realmente desconocer qué iba a pedir. En los seis meses que llevaba trabajando en aquella cafetería se había acostumbrado a mirar y _deleitarse_ con la belleza del _chico de ojos azules;_ cada jueves y viernes el chico acudía a aquel sitio por la tarde, y los sábados estaba sin falta en las mañanas y, siempre, se sentaba en la pequeña mesa del fondo junto a la ventana siendo uno de los clientes del sector que le correspondía a Harry _._ El chico de rulos se sabía de memoria su habitual pedido: una taza de té negro con un poco de leche sin azúcar y unas pastitas que degustaba ahí mismo y, para el final, café americano mediano para llevar y un sobrecito de endulzante.

 

Con paso vacilante Harry hizo su camino hasta el castaño de ojos azules, la curiosidad por verlo, no un jueves ni viernes ni sábado, sino un martes —específicamente _ese_ martes— invadían su ser desde las puntas de su cabello rizado hasta las últimas terminaciones de sus dedos. Cuando estuvo a un metro del chico escuchó la suave y delicada voz hablar _“puedo quedarme hasta mañana, lo prometo, ya pregunté”._ El chico hablaba con alguien a través de su móvil y, aunque Harry se sintió culpable —sólo un poco— por escuchar la conversación telefónica que mantenía el ojiazul no hizo nada para evitarlo; el chico sacudió su cabeza negando como si fuera posible para su interlocutor mirarlo “ _espero verlas mañana, te amo, dile a las niñas que las quiero_ ”, algo dentro de Harry se retorció ante esas palabras; tomó un respiro e hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas antes de terminar su camino y presentarse frente al chico de ojos azules.

 

*

 

Harry preparaba el chocolate caliente que, _inesperadamente_ , el chico de ojos azules había ordenado esa mañana, tomó la rebanada de pastel de manzana, que también era inesperada, y se dispuso a servirle. Se tomó su tiempo en colocar el pedido sobre la mesa, y no pudo evitar leer el periódico que el chico de lacios cabellos sostenía. Anuncios de pisos en renta y cuartos de hoteles estaban tachoneados con descuido; el pie de Harry chocó con algo sólido y fue entonces que se percató de la maleta que descansaba a los pies del ojiazul, con una disculpa y un asentimiento por parte de su _cliente_ Harry se retiró hacia su sitio tras el mostrador.

 

Harry observaba al chico, todos los demás clientes habían abandonando el lugar hacía rato; las insistentes llamadas y rayones continuos a la hoja de anuncios, acompañadas de muecas y bufidos por parte del ojiazul habían dado al rizado alguna idea del porqué la notoria frustración del castaño, sin mencionar la conversación previa, junto a su equipaje.

 

Sin saber cómo ni cuándo se encontró caminando hacia el chico hasta que estuvo a escasos centímetros y, al igual que sus pies, de su boca se desliaron las palabras que había estado meditando hacía rato.

 

—Hola, tal vez pienses que soy atrevido,  pero yo como que tengo un sitio disponible y tal vez te gustaría usarlo.

 

El castaño de ojos azules giró su rostro encarando al ojiverde con su rostro desencajado por la insolencia del rizado. —¿Qué te ha hecho pensar que estoy buscando un _“sitio”_?— soltó el ojiazul claramente ofendido—. Claro que tengo donde pasar la noche y de todos modos no pedí tu ayuda— espetó girándose dando la espalda a Harry.

 

—Yo lo siento, es obvio que _sé_ que tienes donde quedarte— soltó sarcástico el rizado mientras pateaba la maleta del ojiazul—, es sólo que pensé que no debías estar solo el día de hoy— dijo Harry ofreciéndole una sonrisa a pesar de que no podía verlo, estaba girándose cuando la voz del chico lo detuvo.

 

—Lo siento, yo. Todo esto me tiene alterado— sollozó el ojiazul aún de espaldas.

 

—Descuida, no debí entrometerme, sólo que en verdad creo que no debes estar solo el día de hoy, pero no me incumbe.

 

—¿Siempre lo haces? —el castaño encaró a Harry quien lo observaba con clara confusión en su rostro—. Ofrecer posada a chicos imbéciles que no saben cuando mantener la boca cerrada.

 

Harry observó al chico, su boca hacía una mueca que intentaba parecer una sonrisa y sus dientes mordisqueaba su labio inferior con evidente nerviosismo.

 

—Sólo a los que son lindos —se encogió de hombros regalándole una amplia sonrisa. Un color rojizo se apoderó de las mejillas del ojiazul haciendo que desviara su mirada de Harry—. Pero estoy haciendo una excepción contigo sólo porque tus propinas son excelentes.

 

Ojos y boca del castaño se abrieron desmesuradamente antes de que un ataque de risa se apoderara de su cuerpo; Harry lo observó con admiración y no pudo evitar unirse al ojiazul.

 

—Mamá siempre me advirtió sobre hablar con extraños— soltó el ojiazul cuando se recuperó del ataque de risa.

 

—Pero si no lo soy; si soy _tu_ barista preferido—el ojiazul lo miró con una ceja levantada.

 

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso? ¡Eh, _Ricitos_!

 

Harry rió ante el apodo dado. —No lo sé, tal vez porque siempre te sientas en mi sección, incluso cuando el ventanal de allá que tiene la mejor vista del lugar está libre, justo como ahora —sentenció el rizado levantando ambas cejas de manera pícara.

 

—Bien, entonces supongo que puedo considerar tu oferta.

 

—¿Ah?

 

—Sobre el sitio que mencionaste, si la oferta sigue en pie, claro— aclaró el castaño mordiéndose el labio inferior.

 

—¡Oh, por supuesto! Si lo quieres es tuyo —asintió el castaño mientras una sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro dejando ver sus hoyuelos sobre sus mejillas.

 

—Bien, cómo de cuánto estamos hablando, verás  no tengo mucho dinero y…

 

—¡Oh no! Nada de eso amigo, si lo quieres es tuyo, de todos modos estará vacío hasta enero.

 

El ojiazul lo miró con el ceño fruncido. —¿Cuál es el truco?

 

—Ninguno —Harry sacudió la cabeza— como dije antes, no me gustaría que pases está noche solo.

 

El ojiazul asintió. —Bien, gracias —el chico de pronto se puso de pie y se abalanzó sobre el rizado envolviéndolo en un abrazo—. De verdad gracias.

 

—Salgo a las seis, así que puedes esperarme o volver, cómo prefieras.

 

El ojiazul asintió. —Supongo que podrías traerme otro chocolate caliente mientras espero.

 

El rizado asintió girándose y caminado de vuelta a su sitio, antes de llegar se dio la vuelta para mirar al castaño. —Soy Harry Styles, por cierto.

 

—Louis Tomlinson.

 

*

 

Harry se despidió de sus compañeros e hizo su camino a la puerta donde Louis lo esperaba con su maleta en una mano y en la otra el trozo de pastel y chocolate caliente que había pedido para llevar. El rizado abrió la puerta permitiendo que el ojiazul saliera para después seguirlo.

 

El aire frío golpeó su cuerpo haciéndolo estremecerse, miró a Louis quien intentaba reacomodarse la bufanda sin vaciar el líquido caliente sobre sí. En un movimiento atrevido Harry tomó los extremos de la prenda y la envolvió con extrema delicadeza en el cuello del chico hasta fijarla bajo la chaqueta del castaño. Louis lo miraba sorprendido y con algo más que no supo identificar.

 

—Lo siento— murmuró Harry retirándose y bajando su cabeza.

 

Louis le dio las gracias y sin más comenzaron a caminar, Harry se hubiera ofrecido a llevar la maleta del ojiazul si no estuviera apenado por lo ocurrido con la bufanda, así que lo dejo pasar.

Caminaron algunos metros en completo silencio, simplemente lanzándose algunas miradas curiosas. Harry no podía evitar observar a Louis y estudiar cada centímetro del rostro del chico, lo había hecho durante seis meses desde la lejanía su puesto tras la barra, y ahora que lo tenía tan cerca no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad

 

—¿Entonces? —Harry rompió el silencio—. Cuál es tu historia —Louis frunció el ceño hacia Harry sin comprender a qué se refería el rizado—, sobre tú no teniendo dónde pasar la noche y mintiéndole a _alguien_ al respecto —Harry señaló la maleta del castaño y se encogió de hombros intentando parecer casual.

 

Louis entrecerró sus ojos antes de hablar. —¡Hey tú, Ricitos! Eres un metido ¿lo sabías?— habló el ojiazul enarcando una ceja, una sonrisa colándose en sus labios—. Quise aprovechar y tener un poco más de dinero y pedí mis vacaciones hasta el último momento. Se suponía que mi tren salía ayer al medio día, pero entonces gracias al buen clima hizo que se pospusieran todas las salidas. Tenía la esperanza de viajar hoy porque la administración de la universidad pide estrictamente desocupar los dormitorios a más tardar hoy por la mañana— dijo levantando su equipaje—. Mis amigos partieron una semana atrás así que no puedo quedarme donde ellos —el castaño suspiro—, y bueno los hoteles y cuartos en renta está ocupados o fuera de mi presupuesto. Yo sólo no quería preocupar a mi mamá así que tuve que inventar una excusa.

 

—¡Oh! —el rizado se relajó ante la mención de la madre del chico—. Es aquí— indicó Harry deteniéndose en un edificio de apartamentos. Sacó su llave y abrió la puerta dejando pasar al ojiazul, quitó la maleta de las manos del castaño y sin permitirle protestar caminó hasta el pie de la escaleras y comenzó a subirlas—, espero no te importe subir caminando. El elevador lleva como tres mese fuera de servicio.

 

El piso de Harry se encontraba en la tercer planta; el apartamento del rizado era el último de los tres, lo que lo hacía el más grande. Tenía tres habitaciones; dos baño, uno de ellos en uno de los cuartos lo que lo hacía perfecto para Harry ya que se evitaba incómodas situaciones con sus otros dos compañeros de piso; su propia cocina y sala; y lo que más disfrutaban era la pequeña terraza donde él y sus amigos solían reunirse a pasar sus ratos libres.

 

Una vez dentro del lugar Harry le mostró a Louis la casa y le señaló la que sería su habitación.

 

—Disculpa el desorden —se disculpó el rizado cuando apretó el interruptor y la luz dejó ver prendas de ropa esparcidas por el suelo y papeles y libros regados en un pequeño escritorio—, Liam no es la persona más organizada —Harry se paseo por la habitación levantado las prendas de su amigo y depositándolas sobre una silla que estaba frente al escritorio.

 

—Te aseguro que lo es, al menos más que yo— dijo el ojiazul restándole importancia, recorrió con la mirada el cuarto hasta posar sus ojos sobre la cama, una inmensa sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro y sin más se arrojó a los brazos de Harry por segunda vez ese día—. ¡Gracias! Es, por mucho, mejor que la estación de tren.

 

Harry sonrió, le encantaba la sensación de tener a Louis entre sus brazos, la idea de hacer algo por el chico llenaba su ser de un inexplicable sentimiento de satisfacción que lo hacía querer hacerlo más seguido, y sobre todo amaba que fuera él quien hiciera que el rostro del ojiazul se iluminará de tal forma que sus ojos formaran esas bellas arruguitas a las que Harry era adicto desde el mismo día en que las vio.

 

Una vez fuera de la habitación Harry ofreció preparar un poco de té y cuando estuvo listo lo sirvió en dos tazas y las colocó sobre la pequeña mesa.

 

—Mi compañero debe estar por llegar, espero no te asuste. Él es un poco demasiado físico, así que si está sobre ti más de lo apropiado es sólo su comportamiento natural— dijo Harry cuando miró el reloj de su muñeca.

 

—Bien —Louis dio un sorbo a su bebida caliente antes de continuar—. Entonces tú, ¿por qué no estás en casa para _Navidad_?— inquirió el castaño levantando ambas cejas en dirección al rizado—. Yo te conté mi historia, así que es tu turno.

 

—Amm, mi hermana encontró un trabajo en Nueva York y le fue imposible viajar de vuelta; mi mamá recién se casó con su novio así que decidieron hacerle una visita. Me invitaron, pero no podía sólo irme y suspender mis exámenes. Quedarme aquí o viajar a casa era prácticamente lo mismo si ellos no estaban, así que evité viajar y así ganar un dinero extra— contó Harry encogiéndose de hombros—. Supongo que era el destino entonces, ya sabes, si no tendrías que pasar _Noche Buena_ en la estación de trenes.

 

Louis se limitó a asentir, esbozó un intento de sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos apagó un poco, desvió su vista a la taza que sostenía en sus manos y Harry pudo ver tensión que se formaba sobre sus hombros.

 

—Tenemos una fiesta esta noche, no sé, tal vez te gustaría venir— soltó Harry intentando desviar la conversación de lo que fuera que hubiese incomodado al castaño—, no es muy grande, pero te podría gustar.

 

Louis levantó su vista y sus ojos se encontraron con el verde de los de Harry, el rizado notó cómo la incomodidad era sustituida por un interés genuino. —¿Una fiesta? —asintió—. No es lo que comúnmente hago, pero sí, una fiesta suena bien.

 

—Perfecto, es a las diez, así que estaremos saliendo de aquí como quince minutos antes; así que voy a darme una ducha, puedes hacer lo mismo ya sabes dónde está el baño, o puedes ver televisión o beber un poco de té. No lo sé siéntete cómodo —Harry dijo demasiado rápido para él, como si tratara de que todas las ideas que viajaban por su mente no se perdieran en la inmensidad del universo o asegurarse de no olvidar algo realmente importante. Louis lo miraba y asentía a cada cosa que el rizado decía, la sonrisa había vuelto a su rostro y las arruguita de sus ojos también; Harry de pronto quiso besarlas y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando un color carmín cubrió ligeramente su rostro y se puso de pie para evitar que el castaño lo mirase; antes de que siquiera pudiese dar dos pasos Louis lo tomó por los hombros estrechándolo en el tercer abrazo del día.

 

Harry se sintió desfallecer, una onda de calor le recorrió el cuerpo y esas cosquilla en su estómago se hicieron presentes como cada vez que veía al castaño ingresar en la cafetería o hablarle o sonreír, pero esta vez se multiplicaban por millares como si un terremoto estuviera pasado por el interior de su cuerpo dejando nada de la poca cordura que aún corría por sus venas. Louis se separó de él y depositó un dulce beso en la, ya caliente, mejilla del rizado, murmuró un gracias y caminó con dirección a la habitación prestada.

 

Tres horas después ambos chicos esperaban sentados en la pequeña sala de Harry a que el compañero del rizado estuviera listo. Harry observaba al castaño, los nervios del chico eran evidentes, agitaba su pierna sin cesar y entrelazaba sus manos entre sí constantemente para luego limpiarlas discretamente sobre su pantalón.

 

—¿Crees que sea buena idea?— soltó de pronto el castaño.

 

—¿Perdón? —Harry se encontraba distraído con la adorable imagen de Louis nervioso en su sala.

 

—Tus amigos no se molestarán por que llegue así como así.

 

Harry dejó escapar una risa que hizo que Louis frunciera el ceño y frunciera sus labios sollozando indignado. —Es una fiesta amigo, además dónde estaría el espíritu navideño —Louis aún mantenía el ceño fruncido y su mirada fija sobre el ojiverde—. Y si dicen algo me aseguraré de arruinar sus bebidas o esconder sus regalos o lo que sea, tú decides.

 

El castaño no pudo resistirse y estalló en carcajadas ante la respuesta del rizado, se cubrió su boca con sus manos para acallar el ruido que producía su risa. Harry observaba embelesado, su risa era el sonido más hermoso que alguna vez hubiera escuchado, era justo como debía de escucharse la voz de un ángel, porque eso era lo que tenía frente a él. Delicado y tan masculino; tan pequeño que daban ganas de cuidarlo y protegerlo de todo, pero al mismo tiempo imponente. Y esa luz cegadora que irradiaba de él. Louis era simplemente perfecto. Retiró las manos del ojiazul de sus labios para llenar su alma de la angelical melodía que era su risa. El chico lo miró, azul y verde cruzándose intensamente de forma magnética, cada vez más cerca. Harry no sabía lo que pasaba ni cómo, pero podía sentir el cálido aliento de Louis chocar contra su rostro colándose en su ser, y entonces un grito irrumpió en el pequeño mundo que construyeron en torno a ellos.

 

—¡Listo chicos, podemos irnos!— gritó Niall.

 

Louis se echó para atrás y soltó sus manos del agarré del rizado, un rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas y Harry quiso morir. Mataría a Niall, por arruinar lo que fuera que estaba pasando entre Louis y él, de eso no tenía dudas, probablemente algo de tortura antes del desenlace fatal.  

 

—Louis, ¿cierto?— preguntó Niall demasiado eufórico para gusto de Harry. Se sentó frente a ellos y le tendió una mano al castaño. Louis asintió todavía ruborizado—. Soy Niall, ¿me recuerdas?

 

Harry miró automáticamente a Louis y éste miraba al rubio con evidente sorpresa; y fue hasta entonces que el rizado se percató de que él no había sido quién le dijo el nombre del castaño a su rubio amigo.

 

—¿Ah?— fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de Louis.

 

—De _The Watsons_ , ¿Josh?, tu compañero de cuartoooo o tal vez…— dijo Niall tratando de contener la risa.

 

—¡Oh, sí! —Louis asintió en reconocimiento interrumpiendo al rubio—. Eres el novio de Zayn.

 

Harry pudo ver como se iluminaba el rostro de su amigo ante la mención del moreno.

 

—¡Ajá! Era mi siguiente sugerencia, si no me reconocías iba a patearle el culo a alguien— dijo el rubio riendo. Había veces en las que Harry no distinguía cuando Niall mentía o hablaba en serio, porque todo el tiempo la risa acompañaba sus palabras—. Deberíamos irnos o se terminará el alcohol —y ahí estaba de nuevo, su risa genuina adornando cada una de sus palabras; tal vez esa era una de las razones por las que se habían hecho amigos. El irlandés simplemente sabía cómo pasar el rato sin ninguna complicación  y para cuando te dabas cuenta ya estaba instalado en lo más profundo de tu vida sin boleto de retorno.

 

—Alguno me puede explicar qué está pasando— preguntó Harry sacando a los chicos de su pequeña conversación.

 

—Ja, ja, ja. Te explico— respondió Niall—. Louis es el compañero de cuarto de Josh, nuestro baterista; Zayn es el mejor amigo de Louis; cuando Zayn buscó empleo Joshi lo le consiguió el puesto y nos conocimos, y bueno el resto ya lo sabes— concluyó Niall sonriente.

 

—Definitivamente el mundo es muy pequeño— reflexionó Harry mientras procesaba la información recibida.

 

*

 

El viaje rumbo a la fiesta había sido agradable, con los comentarios de Niall sobre bandas de música o futbol o cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera, preguntando a Louis cada cierto tiempo, pero sin perder el control de la conversación; a pesar de que Harry manejaba pudo notar que el castaño de lacios cabellos estaba cómodo escuchando a su amigo irlandés, una parte de su ser se relajó ante esa situación; por alguna razón era importante para el rizado que sus amigos aceptaran  a Louis como uno más de su grupo aunque sabía muy bien que probablemente su _relación_ terminaría cuando el tren del ojiazu saliera con destino al hogar del chico. La idea de volver a ser cliente/mesero le revolvía las entrañas de forma como nunca antes había sentido.

 

—Nunca me dijeron cómo se conocen— preguntó de repente el irlandés sacando a Harry de sus autocompadecidos pensamientos.

 

—En el trabajo— dijo automáticamente el rizado sin apartar la vista del frente.

 

—¿Trabajan juntos? Juraría que Zayn mencionó algo de _Gamers_ en el centro comercial— dijo confundido el rubio.

 

—Es que ahí es donde trabajo, sí— confirmó el castaño—. Soy cliente de Harry— aclaró Louis ante la mirada confundida del rubio.

 

—¡Oh! ¿Acaso tú eres e…?

 

—¡Llegamos!— gritó Harry, frenando estrepitosamente haciendo callar al rubio—. Niall deja de atosigar a Louis. ¿Vamos?— dijo el rizado apeándose del auto haciendo que los ambos ojiazules lo imitaran.

 

*

 

Hacía poco más de una hora que habían llegado, y como Harry había dicho la fiesta era más una reunión de _marginados_ , como los había nombrado Niall al tener que pasar las fiestas decembrinas lejos de sus hogares. Louis se había adaptado bastante rápido a los amigos del rizado y el irlandés, pero como Harry prometió se había mantenido pegado al ojiazul para evitar cualquier confrontación o malentendido; el castaño le había agradecido infinidad de veces, tantas que había perdido la cuenta.

 

Ahora el rizado se encontraba en la cocina sacando dos cervezas del refrigerador cuando vio ingresar a Niall a la habitación.

 

—¡Hey, amigo!— dijo Niall arrastrando las palabras a causa del alcohol.

 

—¡Hey!— contestó Harry tomando otra cerveza y pasándosela a su rubio amigo.

 

—Ahora sí me vas a decir que Louis es el chico de ojos azules del que estás _coladito_ — afirmó el rubio mientras batía sus pestañas en dirección al rizado.

 

—¿Qué?— exclamó el ojiverde con evidente sorpresa ante lo dicho por Niall—. No estoy colado por él— se defendió el rizado.

 

—Ya, entonces me vas a negar que es el chico del café por quien suspiras cuando no lo ves y también cuando lo haces; y por el que deseas convertirte en una taza de porcelana sólo para tener la posibilidad de rozar su dulces labios o es…

 

—¡Vale! Ya entendí— admitió Harry sintiendo que sus mejillas se calentaban de pronto—. Tal vez estoy un poco enganchado con él

 

—Confiesas que estabas por meter a un extraño en la habitación de Liam— cuestionó el irlandés.

 

—¡Qué! No, no, no, es el amigo de Zayn, ¿recuerdas?— la risa de Niall no se hizo esperar ante el comentario de su amigo.

 

—Bien, tú ganas —el timbre de un teléfono irrumpió la plática de los amigos, Niall se apresuró a sacar su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y atendió—. Es Zayn— susurró al rizado quien vio la cara del rubio iluminase al escuchar la voz proveniente del aparato.

 

Harry sonreía al ver a su amigo hacer pucheros ante lo que sea que le dijera el moreno; el rizado desvió su mirada hasta el castaño quien se platicando con algunos de sus amigos en espera de su bebida, como si hubiese leído la mente del ojiverde el chico volteó y se encontró con la mirada de Harry fija en él, sonrió en su dirección para luego decir algo a Dan —tecladista de _The Watsons_ — y caminar hacia la cocina a reunirse con ellos.

 

—Tú, rizado quieres estropearme la noche —apuntó el ojiazul. La sonrisa de Harry cayó y sus ojos se abrieron con incertidumbre—. Estás calentando mi cerveza, ni pienses que voy a beberla así, nop— habló Louis sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado al otro mientras se posicionaba junto a Harry; el ojiverde sonrió en alivio y le pasó la bebida—. En realidad eras tú quién quería arruinarme el día, te descubrí —el dedo de Louis apuntaba el pecho de Harry y su sonrisa; su voz era cantarina y más aguda a causa del alcohol.

 

—¡Ooops! Culpable, ja, ja, ja —el rizado no pudo evitar reír al seguir el juego del ojiazul.

 

—Está bien, ricitos te perdono —Louis dejó escapar otra risilla; sus labios se curvaban y sus ojos estaban achinados y Harry no podía pedir nada más .

 

—A qué no adivinas con quien estoy— gritó el rubios haciendo que ambos chicos lo mirasen—, es Louueh— el castaño miró sorprendido a Harry quien articulo con sus labios el nombre de su amigo—. Cómo que tu Loueh, ¿debería estar celoso? Bien, estaré vigilándote Malik. Ten —el rubio le tendió su móvil a Louis y se cruzó de brazos apoyándose en Harry y observando al otro chico.

 

El rizado no podía evitar reírse la rabieta del Niall ebrio, perdiéndose un poco la conversación del castaño.

 

—Lo siento, hablaré con ella y gracias por no olvidarlo —escuchó decir a Louis—. También te amo.

 

—¡Hey, pato! Si fuera tú, definitivamente me preocuparía— le dijo Harry a un irlandés rojo de celos mientras presionaba sus labios con sus dedos. Niall le dio una mirada llena de furia, y de un manotazo retiro los dedos del rizado de sus labios

 

—¡Gracias, eres el mejor!— dijo Louis entregándole el teléfono al rubio y colgándose de su cuello para abrazarlo.

 

Niall se sorprendió e inmediatamente olvidó su enojo, se colocó el teléfono nuevamente sobre su oreja para continuar hablando con su novio.

 

Harry salió de la cocina un poco abrumado por los actos y declaraciones del castaño, sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirse como si fuera desplazado, pero le gustaba pensar que —al menos por ese día— era el único que merecía la atención de Louis.

 

Salió de la casa y se sentó en el pórtico, el aire frío lo golpeó haciéndolo jadear debido al cambio de temperatura provocando que una nube de vaho saliera de su boca, continúo exhalando y jugando con su respiración como si de un niño pequeño se tratara hasta que sintió un cuerpo caliente colocarse junto a él.

 

 

 El silencio reinó por unos momentos hasta que el ojiazul habló.

 

—¿Extrañas a tu familia?

 

Harry se tardó en contestar, no porque no tuviera una respuesta, le gustaba la sensación de tener la mirada de Louis sobre él. Cerca y cálido.

 

—Seguro, pero me alegra saber que se divierten— dijo el rizado encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Qué tal tú?

 

—Mucho, sí —hipó el ojiazul. Harry se giró para enfrentarse con los ojos de Louis cristalizados.

 

—¡Oh! Lou, ¿te encuentras bien? —Harry extendió sus brazos para envolverlos en el cuerpo del ojiazul.

 

Louis asintió acomodándose en el pecho del rizado. —Es Zayn, me recordó a mamá y a las chicas— sollozó—. Es sólo que, siempre pasamos esta fecha juntos; y mi mamá siempre me despierta con una taza de chocolate caliente y en la hora del té comemos las galletas que hornean las chicas mientras escuchan el _soundtrack_ navideño de _Glee_ completo, y en la noche siempre hay pastel —Harry sonrió al recordar el repentino cambio del ojiazul en su orden esa tarde—. No importa qué haga o a dónde vaya, ellas siempre están ahí. Supongo que no estaba preparado para no verlas hoy —se encogió de hombros

 

—Lo siento Lou, me encantaría hacer algo para remediarlo— expresó el ojiverde. Su pecho se comprimía ante la imagen del castaño.

 

—No —Louis sacudió la cabeza, se soltó de los brazos del rizado y se secó las lágrimas que comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas—, tú salvaste el día ricitos —rió el castaño enredando uno de sus dedos en uno de los rizos de Harry y lo jaló—. Juro honesta y totalmente que éste es uno de los mejores cumpleaños que he tenido, y créeme que sé reconocer un buen cumpleaños cuando lo veo.

 

_¿Su cumpleaños?_

 

Harry estaba atónito, Louis había pasado el día prácticamente solo con no más compañía que la de él y apenas había hablado antes de ese día. Los ojos del rizado se aguaron, le entristecía la situación del chico de los ojos azules, él había planeado pasar su cumpleaños con su familia, y por azares del destino terminó con desconocidos. No regalos, no abrazos, no felicitaciones, pero sobre todo no calidez que tus seres amados te brindan. Nadie merecía pasar su día especial así, y mucho menos Louis.

 

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada? No tengo un regalo, ni siquiera un pastel. Podría haber preparado tu comida favorita. Oh, Louis ¡lo siento!— habló Harry, culpa reflejada en sus ojos. Atrajo al ojiazul nuevamente a sus brazos y lo estrechó tan fuerte como le fue posible—. Perdón, perdón, perdón.

 

—¡Hey! Harry, nada de eso— habló Louis en el cuello del rizado—, estaba destinado a pasar este día solo y en una estación de tren, y tú sólo llegaste y me ofreciste una cama calientita y un lugar donde asearme; me prestaste a tus amigos y ahora tengo esta increíble fiesta que, si uso un poquito de imaginación, es en mi honor; y si… —el ojiazul se calló de pronto sus mejillas tornándose ligeramente rojas. Harry lo miraba expectante, esperando a que continuará, pero esto no pasó.

 

—Y si ¿qué?— presionó el rizado, despegándose un poco del  chico para poder mirarle a los ojos. Louis sacudió su cabeza y se metió entre el hueco del hombro y el cuello del ojiverde. Harry pudo sentir las largas y húmedas pestañas hacerle cosquillas el cuello—. Quiero saber, ¿lo arruiné verdad?

 

—Por supuesto que no— dijo Louis separándose del rizado—, es vergonzoso _Haz_ —las mejillas de Louis se tiñeron de rojo, bajó su cabeza para intentar que su lacio flequillo y la obscuridad de la noche cubrieran sus mejillas.

 

—¿Haz?— cuestionó el rizado con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

 

—Yo, Niall me lo dijo, lo siento, ¿te molesta?

 

—En lo absoluto —negó el rizado—, suena lindo cuando tú lo dices, es sólo que me sorprendí— el rostro de Louis se tornó de mil colores y el calor se apoderó de sus mejillas, orejas, nariz y cada centímetro de piel que cubrían su rostro.

 

—Los he estado buscando— una voz pastosa interrumpió su pequeña atmosfera sobresaltándolos—, Dan quiere dar un brindis o una mierda de esas y. ¡Oh! ¡Pero ya vieron donde están sentados!—  gritó eufórico Niall. Ambos chicos se giraron a mirarlo, su dedo apuntaba hacia sus cabezas, levantaron su rostro y pudieron ver la ramita verde colgando de la puerta por un listón rojo—. ¡Muérdago! Bien, ahora tienes que besarlo —apuntó el rubio con la emoción recorriéndole el rostro.

 

Harry y Louis se miraron sorprendidos ante la petición del irlandés. Niall continuó con su insistente petición, las mejillas de ambos estaban rojas y Louis miraba un punto fijo sobre sus piernas.

 

—Vamos, es una tradición; si la rompen estarán malditos de por vida— sentenció el irlandés.

 

Louis levantó su rostro y miró a Harry, verde y azul se fundieron entre sí y Harry comenzó a acortar la distancia que los separaba; cuando sus respiraciones chocaban y su espacio personal era prácticamente inexistente el rizado dio una mirada más a Louis preguntando si debía continuar, el ojiazul simplemente asintió y cerró sus ojos, Harry cortó la distancia  posando sus labios sobre los del chico, dio un último vistazo al delicado rostro del castaño antes de imitarlo y cerrar sus ojos.

 

El beso fue, primero, apenas un roce, como si temieran que todo podría desvanecerse en segundos, luego Harry atrajo a Louis hacia él, sus labios comenzaron a moverse tornándose en un beso íntimo y lento, sincronizándose el uno al otro como si estuviesen destinados a ser. Harry inclinó su cabeza y antes de darse cuenta la lengua de Louis delineaba sus labios haciéndolo estremecer, soltó un suspiro y profundizó el beso. Louis sabía a papitas y cerveza, y un poco al ponche que les había dado apenas llegaron; pero también sabía a tormenta y viento, y al rocío sobre las flores y a las nubes esponjosas de un atardecer en la playa. Era cálido y revitalizante, era suave y atrevido; y Harry sabía que podría hacer eso el resto de su vida y nunca sería suficiente.

 

La voz de Niall se escuchó por sobre sus pensamientos el beso terminó, se separaron lo suficiente para contemplarse el uno al otro. Harry observó al castaño, sus delgados labios ahora estaban un poco hinchados y rojos, su cara completamente sonrojada, y luego estaban sus ojos. _Sus ojos._ Tan brillantes como una estrella y obscuros y algo en ellos lo invitaban a besarlo otra vez, y lo hubiese hecho de no ser por la voz del rubio diciendo _suficiente_ y un golpe a la que mantenían abierta.  

 

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Lou!— exclamó Harry y abrazó al ojiazul tan fuerte como sus temblorosos brazos le permitieron—. Me habría encantado hacer este día especial— susurró sobre el oído de Louis haciendo que el ojiazul se estremeciera.

 

—Créeme, lo hiciste.

 

De un saltó Harry se puso en pie y le tendió una mano a Louis para que lo imitará, le dedicó una última mirada antes de indicarle que pasaran al salón para regresar a la reunión.

 

La velada pasó alegremente, risas, juegos, charlas sin sentid, una más que otra, y con algunas miradas y discretos roces entre dos chicos que sintieron el mundo con un beso.

 

***

 

Harry caminó por el pasillo lentamente haciendo el menor ruido posible para evitar despertar a su rubio amigo, llegó frente a la puerta del cuarto que, por ahora, no pertenecía a Liam y la abrió encontrándose con un Louis acurrucado entre los cobertores y sábanas, la boca ligeramente abierta con un hilillo de baba saliendo de ésta, Harry rió ante lo adorable que lucía Louis durmiendo; ingresó a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras sí, caminó hasta la cama y dejó la bandeja que llevaba en sus manos, se inclinó hacia el chico y le dio un pequeño beso en su frente antes de sentarse junto a él; lo observó durante unos minutos cepillando sus lacios cabellos con sus dedos. Louis comenzó a moverse y lentamente abrió sus ojos, una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando Harry se posó frente a él.

 

—Buenos días _Bello durmiente_ — canturreó Harry mientras delineaba la mandíbula del ojiazul.

 

—¿Por qué debo tener nombre de princesa?— reclamó Louis con la voz ronca tomando la mano de Harry entre la suya— tú, Ricitos, eres el que parece princesa.

 

—Ja, ja, ja, bien, qué te parece si la próxima vez soy la princesa, pero eso incluye el desayuno en la cama eh— sentenció Harry mirando directamente a la bandeja que descansaba sobre el buro donde la colocó al entrar.

 

Louis giró su rostro, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, regresó su vista a Harry y sus labios se curvaron formando una sonrisa. —Si el desayuno está incluido puedo ser la princesa siempre— el rizado se desternillo asintiendo—, pero ya en serio por qué el desayuno.

 

Harry se levantó en sus rodillas y tomó la bandeja colocándola frente a Louis, se volvió a sentar y miró al ojiazul y exhaló. —Bien, sé que es un  poco tarde, y probablemente no sea tan bueno como lo hacen tu mamá y hermanas, pero pienso que algo es mejor que nada— dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

 

Así que aquí hay un poco de chocolate ya no tan caliente, lo siento no quise despertarte; sé que dijiste pastel, pero no encontré ninguna panadería abierta ni nada donde hubiera un pastel, y el que trajiste ayer de la cafetería lamento decirte que terminó siendo el aperitivo de Nialler, lo siento de nuevo, bueno, en mi cocina no había los ingredientes necesarios así que tuve que horneé muffins, hay de chocolate, de arándanos con crema batida y plátano con nuez— dijo apenado. Louis sacudió su mano restándole importancia.

 

Y por último, no estoy seguro de qué prefieras, así que fui por lo básico y preparé huevos y tocino, hay un poco de té en la estufa por si lo prefieres; y amm, no pude conseguir un regalo para ti, pero puedo darte cupones para la cafetería, ya sabes para té y pastitas o lo que prefieras.

 

Una dulce melodía que —a juzgar por el sonido— sin duda era Glee, comenzó a sonar al otro extremo de la habitación donde se encontraba el reproductor del ojiverde conectado a unas pequeñas bocinas. El rostro de Harry bajó hasta su regazó temeroso de la reacción del ojiazul ante sus acciones, la seguridad que sintió cuando se despertó esa mañana había desaparecido, tal vez era demasiado pronto, después de todo apenas se conocían. Y si Louis no quería volver a hablar con él. El rizado suspiro, debía aceptar lo que sea que pasará a partir de ese momento. Una sensación tibia se posó en una de sus mejillas presionándola, viró un poco la vista y pudo ver a el pequeño dedo de Louis pinchando justo donde se formaba su hoyuelo haciéndolo sonreír inconscientemente.

 

—Sabes lo que yo pienso Ricitos— dijo levantando el rostro de Harry—, que incluso aunque no hubieras preparado este magnífico desayuno, ni ofrecido esos cupones, que por supuesto los voy a tomar, ni a Glee de fondo musical, incluso sin eso, ya me habrías dado el mejor de los regalos y sería feliz de tomarlo por el resto de mis días— los ojos de Harry estudiaban el rostro de Louis tratando de memorizar cada detalle por más pequeño que fuera.

 

Hace como seis meses encontraba caminando por ahí y entonces vi una cafetería, no preguntes porqué, pero tuve la necesidad de entrar y todo estaba bien y entonces vi al lindo chico de cabello rizado y ojos verdes y sonrisa de muerte, y luego te escuché hablar y tu risa, ¡cielos!, no me lo vas a creer, pero quise empaquetarte y llevarte a mi casa y que fueras mío para siempre.

 

Dijiste que estábamos destinados, y no sé tú, pero yo podría demorar cada tren de la tierra si eso implica que voy a pasar un día con tu compañía. Dime raro, pero existe la posibilidad de que esté enamorado de ti, de todo lo que conozco de ti, y me encantaría enamorarme de todo lo que aún no conozco —Harry miraba atónito al ojiazul, sin dar crédito a lo que había escuchado, ¿era eso real?, pudo ver las mejillas de Louis tiñéndose de rojo y cómo intentaba esconder su rostro entre sus manos evitando su mirada.

 

—Sabes que Lou, hace como seis meses conocí a un chico de ojos azules y servirle té tres veces por semana se convirtió en mi actividad favorita y como que me volví adicto a esconder sus pastitas preferidas sólo para verlo sonreír; y dime loco, pero agradezco infinitamente ese viaje familiar al que no fui incluido —Harry sólo tenía ojos para el ojiazul quien lo miraba estupefacto. 

 

No estoy seguro de lo que pase después, pero definitivamente estábamos destinados a enamorarnos, porque aunque suene raro como que yo también estoy enamorado de ti. Definitivamente eres el mejor regalo de navidad que alguna vez pude desear y que jamás imaginé tener.

 

Sin esperar nada más Harry capturó los labios de Louis en un beso lleno de espera y ansiedad, de ilusiones y promesas, y de un sentimiento nuevo, pero clavado a sus corazones como la flecha del cazador a su presa.

 

Una nueva melodía comenzó a sonar a través de las bocinas, sus labios se separaron y sus oídos pudieron captarla. Harry miró el rostro de Louis y cómo se iluminaba más de lo que estaba debido a la canción, el rizado aguzó el oído y sonrió inevitablemente al reconocer la canción.

 

—¡Louis Tomlinson!, definitivamente eres todo lo que siempre quise para navidad.

 

***

 

Louis caminaba hacía las puertas del tren para abordarlo cuando se giró y fijó su vista en Harry, el rizado sintió un tirón en todo su ser, no quería dejarlo ir ahora que por fin se tenían.

 

—¡Hey, Haz! —sólo le bastó escuchar la suave voz de Louis para sonreír—. Mmm, si Niall consigue un vuelo a Irlanda y tu familia aún no deja Nueva York, podrías venir a Doncaster para los festejos de Año nuevo, ya sabes, sólo si quieres— dijo el ojiazul sonrojándose; la sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó dejando ver sus hoyuelos y asintió en respuesta—. Llámame— gritó Louis cuando el tren comenzó su marcha.

 

—Ten por seguro que lo haré cariño— dijo Harry mientras enviaba un beso a Louis.

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Si hay algún error háganmelo saber.  
> Muchas gracias por leer, espero lo disfrutaran. Dejen sus comentarios y kudos.  
> Que tengan lindo día.


End file.
